nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Wuya
Wuya was an evil Heylin witch who once was the most powerful evil being in the universe. She conquered the world 1,500 years ago, but was defeated in the first Xiaolin Showdown by the legendary Grand Master Dashi and trapped in a wooden Puzzle Box.[1] However, many years later she was released by Jack Spicer.[1] She was usually seen working with a partner (often Jack Spicer) to collect Shen Gong Wu and take over the world once again. She had the power to sense Shen Gong Wu. However, she was a ghost during most of her life, needing a living person to collect them for her. Personality uya was a very ruthless, cruel, and cunning person who will stop at nothing to achieve her goals of world domination and will ally herself with anyone to do so. In her ghost form, Wuya was often cranky, though the extent of this was different from season to season; in season one she was generally very calm and convincing, except when Jack was doing something stupid, while in season two she often just yelled at Jack and complained about things.[1][2] Also, in season two, it was implied that Wuya feared the coming of the end of the world, caused by anything that is out of her own control.[3] In her human form, Wuya was much more calm, persuasive, and decisive. Despite her evil and malevolent ways, Wuya had, almost, always kept her word. An example of this was giving Raimundo everything he asked for, after he had helped her take over the world, even though she could have easily betrayed him. Powers and Abilities Wuya has two main forms, her Ghost form and her Human form. Each one of them has different powers. Ghost FormEdit *'Intangibility:' In her original ghost form, she was able to pass through anything, and while intangible, be blown away, and be splashed by water. *'Levitation:' As she was a ghost she could move around only through levitation. *'Shen Gong Wu Detection:' Her ghost form was able to detect when Shen Gong Wu had been activated and it exact location.[6] *'Illusions:' She could create extensive illusions.[7] *'Mind Reading:' She could get inside people's head in order to read their minds.[8] *'Size Alteration:' She could change her size and become very small, so that she could get inside other people's head and read their minds. [8] *'Possession:' She was able to possess a brainless Raimundo after the Shen Gong Wu made him their puppet.[9] *'Heylin Magic:' In her human form, she had unparalleled mastery of the dark/heylin arts, which she used to try to take over the world.[1][4] Her magical powers were superior to that of Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. However the full extent of Wuya's magical powers was not fully shown throughout the series. With her Heylin Magic she can perform many magical and superhuman functions such as: **'Air Manipulation:' When she became human again, for the first time, she could manipulate the air and the wind and almost blew away the Xiaolin Monks.[4] **'Invulnerability:' She can withstand the elemental attacks of all three monks (Omi, Kimiko and Clay) without even a scratch.[4] **'Energy Manipulation:' She was able to fire green (or yellow, in Time After Time: Part II) energy blasts of any size and shape, that she can bend and spin in every way and direction she wants. She could also create green energy cages to trap people.[5][10] **'Energy Kisses:' She had the ability to transform her kisses into concussive energy blasts. **'Green Fire Manipulation:' When she became human again, Wuya can be seen having a great amount of green fire around her, able to cover a whole hill. The same thing can be seen happening while she is in her castle. Also when she wanted the Xiaolin Monks to tell her where Omi is, she said that she had ways of making them talk and a green fire appeared on her hand.[7][4][5] **'Light Generation:' When she became human for the second time, thanks to Chase, instead of a great amount of green fire, as seen before, she can be seen having a great amount of green light around her. Also, when she became human again, in both times, a powerful white light can be seen unleashing around the place when Wuya was, able to cover a whole hill, or Chase's lair.[7] **'Teleportation:' She was able to disappear and reappear at any place she wants, with any way she wants.[4][5] **'Earth Manipulation:' She was also able to manipulate earth in order to create large pillars of stone, able to bend and duplicate them to any direction or even make a complete palace out of simple rocks.[4] **'Rock Creatures Summoning:' She could summon rock creatures of any shape and size called "Goons" by Raimundo. They had superhuman strength and durability and they could fire rocks on fire.[4][5] **'Power Granting:' She could give a small amount of her powers to someone else, as she did with Raimundo, making him able to summon Rock Creatures.[5] **'Illusions:' In her human form she could also create extensive illusions, like when she was explaining to Raimundo about her plan to conquer the world and an illusion of the globe appeared on her hand.[4] **'Magical Observation:' She was able to observe anyone, no matter where he or she was, as seen in Omi Town, when she and Hannibal Bean were observing Omi's decision to begin a quest of finding his parents. **'Reality Warping:' She was able to warp reality on a large scale, able to change the entire planet to suit her needs and even change the design of the moon and the sun.[7][4] **'Object Materialization:' Due to her reality warping powers, she was able to create and summon any object she wanted, such as fancy cars and video games.[4] **'Space Manipulation:' She was able to manipulate space, as she was able to create a recreational area for Raimundo, able to fit every video game ever made, but there was no space available to create anything there at first.[4] **'Lighting Generation:' She appears in an ancient scroll shooting lightning from her hands against Dashi, almost overcoming the Eye of Dashi, which has an unlimited amount of power.[1] **'Telekinesis:' She could move people and objects around with her mind like she did when she opened the door to Raimundo's room and when she moved Raimundo close to her without touching him.[4] **'Flight:' Wuya was also able to fly at incredible speeds, probably by magical means or through telekinesis.[4][10] **'Levitation:' When she had changed into her human form, she can be seen levitating herself on the Reversing Mirror and while she was summoning her rock creatures she can be seen levitating herself above the Xiaolin Monks.[7][4] **'Shen Gong Wu Detection:' As seen in "Oil in the Family" her human form was still able to detect Shen Gong Wu when she located the Rio Reverso.[11] **'Shen Gong Wu Immunity:' It had been seen twice that she was immune to the effects of Shen Gong Wu and the Xiaolin Magic, as seen in "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean" when Raimundo attacked her with the Sword of the Storm, and in "Days Past" when Omi, Kimiko and Clay attempted to attack her with the Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi and Third-Arm Sash. Possibly she does that through magical means.[12][4] **'Animation:' In the episode Time After Time: Part II, Wuya could bring many statues to life and control them to attack to Raimundo.[10] **'Immortality:' She had the ability to never age as well and stay young forever. As she did not physically age in the episode "Time After Time", which takes place 80 years into the future, it can be assumed that she is essentially immortal and has eternal youth. *'Superhuman Strength:' She has shown that she is incredibly strong, kicking and punching the monks several yards away, even through solid objects like stone with ease and breaking through metal.[12] *'Superhuman Speed:' She was capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve, becoming a blur. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of her body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. She is capable to withstand several punches from the monks and Shen Gong Wu like they're nothing. Apparently, she also possess a vast threshold for pain.[4] *'Superhuman Agility:' Wuya's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes were enhanced in a similar manner and were superior to those of the finest human athlete and the monks. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple Jack-Bots at once, unharmed. * Category:Antagonists Category:Organization